Ness's Strange Day
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's a usual normal day in Nintendo City, but after encountering Mario and Luigi, Ness bumps into Popo and Young Link, being chased by an angry Captain Falcon. Peach and Zelda have a rather interesting conversation, including a hint of PeachxPikachu..
1. Chapter 1

Yoshizilla: Super Seizure Sailors!

Disclaimer: ...Whut?

Yoshizilla: (smiles) Seizure super sail. Sailor sail!

Disclaimer: Do you even KNOW what you are saying?

Yoshizilla: (shakes head)

Disclaimer: (rolls eyes and shakes head) I thought so. Oh well, all of the Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo, and stupid Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus here owns Peppy Ankylosaurus and Doctor Harryhausen Howard Hoshi.

Yoshizilla: Sail seizure! Sail sailor!

* * *

It was a normal day in Nintendo City, the largest and most high technology advanced metropolis in all of the Nintendo Realm. In the center of this gigantic city lies Oval Park, a small, oval-shaped, private-owned park that's the prime location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, home of the Super Smash Brothers. Yes, all in all, it was a quite a peaceful day...

"Hey Luigi! Catch!" Mario shouted as he tossed a baseball at Luigi.

Luigi got out his pitcher glove in his right hand and positioned himself to catch the ball. Unfortunately, it hit the green plumber...right in the head.

Mario gasped in horror. "Luigi!" He ran towards Luigi, and picked up his hand. "What has fate done to let you deserve this?"

"Well," Ness suddenly popped up, making Mario jump in shock, "According to this book I've been reading-" He takes out and holds up a medium-sized red book, with purple drawings encased on the cover, "Luigi has been hit hard, and has been knocked unconscious."

Mario nodded his head, and quickly looked at Luigi. "So...will he be all right?"

Ness rubbed the back of his head. "Errr...well...yes. Take him to Doctor Mario."

Mario nodded, and he picked up Luigi's body, running back to the mansion.

Ness tilted his hat, and looked down at the dirt-paved path he was standing on. He started to follow it, winding up right in front of the mansion a few minutes later. He looked up, and gasped. "Hey! This path goes all around the mansion!"

"No duh, sherlock," Popo interrupted as he and Young Link came running from the back, panting.

Ness looked at the two young boys oddly. "What's with you two? Are you being chased?"

Young Link chuckled nervously, rubbing his right elbow. "Ehehe...well..."

A loud bellow was heard, and both Popo and Young Link screamed, as they pushed Ness aside and started to run again. Ness tilted his head, but he got up, and turned around, to see Captain Falcon running fast.

Pushing aside Ness, Captain Falcon angrily shouted, "GET BACK HERE, YOU TWERPS!!! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY SHAVER!!!"

Ness moaned as he notice starts circling his head. Closing his eyes, his head fell down on the soft grass, and started to snore.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the mansion, Princess Peach was in her room, her arms folded and letting out a bored sigh. She got up as Princess Zelda entered the room. Pouting, she snapped, "Finally! What took you so long!?"

Zelda rubbed the back of her head, blushing a tiny bit. "Well, you see...Link caught me while I was in the hallway, so I went to his room to play Dance Dance Revolution with him. And after beating him in five rounds, well...I collapsed on Marth's bed."

Peach angrily murmured, tapping her left foot on the floor. "Well, you could have at least brought me a sandwich or something! I'm starving in here!"

Zelda eyed Peach suspiciously. "Well, why couldn't you o and get it?"

Peach sweated a bit nervously. She stuttered, "Errr...uhhh...errm...well, you see..." Her stomach then started growling.

Zelda giggled. "It looks like your stomach doesn't want to stay put, huh?" She teased.

Peach growled, blushing a bit as she held her stomach. "Oh! Just watch it, Zelda! I haven't had any breakfast today, and I haven't eaten anything last night!"

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Well, that certainly doesn't explain that incident you and Pikachu had in the bathroom-"

Peach gasped, blushing a bit more. "Zelda! Honestly know!" She slapped Zelda right across the face, stating, "That's private information, you hear me!?"

Zelda rubbed her sore cheek, nodding. "I hear you, Peach..." She turned around, watching Fox McCloud dashing down the hallway with his buddy Falco Lombardi. Zelda turned to Peach and said, "I'll catch you later, Peachy." She headed out of the room and followed Fox and Falco's trail.

Peach shook her head and sighed, putting her hands on her stomach. "That Zelda...she's a one of a kind." She then heard her stomach growling again. Giggling and a bit embarrassed, Peach said to herself, "Okay, then! Off to lunch!" She happily skipped out of her room and headed down the hallway, down the staircase, and to the kitchen.

* * *

Back outside the mansion, Ness woke up. He noticed Kirby and Pichu staring at him blankly. He screamed, and backed up a bit. "Ack! What are you two doing?"

Kirby shook his head, a pink, cheery-flavored lollypop in his mouth. "We're doing nothing! We just saw you and brought you here..."

Ness looked up, to see a tall tree with several different books on the tree branches. He pointed up and asked, "What's this?"

Pichu giggled, clapping his hands together. "Why, it's the Tree of Knowledge!"

Ness blinked. "Tree...of knowledge?"

Kirby and Pichu nodded. Kirby chucked Pichu up towards the nearest branch, and Pichu grabbed onto the branch, getting up and walking towards a purple-colored book. Grabbing the book, Pichu jumped down, and landed on Kirby's right hand.

Ness tilted his head. "So...what's with the purple book?" He asked curiously.

Pichu slapped Ness across the face, and the young electric mouse Pokemon skimmed through the book stopping at a page. "Borborygmus is the rumbling sound produced by the movement of gas through the intestines of animals or humans. The word borborygmus is an onomatopoeia for this rumbling. The "rumble" or "growl" sometimes heard from the stomach is a normal part of digestion. It originates in the stomach or upper part of the small intestine as muscles contract to move food and digestive juices down the gastrointestinal tract and functions as a sort of intestinal "housecleaning"."

Ness and Kirby both oddly and shockingly looked at Pichu. Pichu blinked, and he giggled.

Ness shook his head. "Wow...that sounds like pretty good information." He got up, and started walking towards the mansion. "See ya, guys!"

Kirby and Pichu looked at each other, and shrugged, and the two young characters both started to look more at the purple-colored book.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mr. Game-And-Watch was trying to make some anchovies, but he was unsuccessful. Peach was sitting at the end of the table by the window, munching on an apple with delight. Ness entered the mansion, and walked into the kitchen. He tapped on Mr. Game-And-Watch's shoulder.

Mr. Game-And-Watch turned around. "What is it, Ness? I'm trying to make anchovies..." He turned around, but immediately screamed as fire caught on his 2D figure.

Ness rubbed the back of his head. 'Well...I was bored, and I wanted to know if you could do something with me...please?' He got on his knees and started to cry, "I'm begging you!"

Mr. Game-And-Watch pushed Ness to the side and ran straight for the bathroom, going into the shower and turning it on to extreme cold water, which resulted in him screaming at the top of his lungs and freezing his entire, flat body.

Peach looked under the table to see Ness moaning. Peach cleared her throat, and shouted, "Hey, Ness! You maybe want to come over here?"

Ness's frown turned into a smile, and he walked up to Peach. "Oh, thank you, Peach! You're so ever sweet and kind!"

Peach smiled, giggling. "Oh Ness, you're so cute for a twelve year old. In fact, if only you were ten years older..." She let out a heavenly sigh and took another bite out of her apple.

Ness blushed a bit, and as he turned around, he slipped on a dropped banana peel. Screaming, his baseball bat flew out of his small, green backpack and crashed through the window, breaking it into many small, tiny pieces of glass. Peach gasped as she looked behind her, to see the shiny pieces of glass on the grass.

Ness got up, holding his head. Moaning, he muttered, "Urgh, why do things like this always have to happen to me..." As he turned around to face Peach, he stepped on a mop, and it stood up, hitting him in the face. Peach covered her face, trying to hold in giggles as Ness stumbled around, before crashing into the refrigerator.

Mr. Game-And-Watch came back in, to see Ness's unconscious body on the ground. He looked up at Peach. "Errr...was there something important I missed?"

Peach gasped, and she whistled innocently. "I didn't do anything, Mr. Game-And-Watch! Honestly!" She said as she got up and grabbed Ness's body, heading out of the kitchen and toward Dr. Mario's lab.

Mr. Game-And-Watch sighed and took out a huge guidebook, which read, "How To Make Anchovies, you lazy Moron".

* * *

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

"...So, did you ever make those anchovies?" Ness asked Mr. Game-and Watch.

Mr. Game and Watch blankly looked at Ness as he squinted. "What are you talking about?"

"Your anchovies. You were making it, weren't you?" Ness commented as he moved his hands around.

Mr. Game and Watch continued to stare at Ness in confusion as Peach grabbed Ness by the right ear, dragging him into the living room.

"_Ow!_ What did I do!?" Ness exclaimed as he was being pulled.

"I heard what Captain Falcon told me!" Peach commented as she turned her head to Ness. "You stole his shaver! That's messed up!"

"No I didn't you idiot!" Ness commented as he and Peach were in Captain Falcon's room, the good captain being naked.

"...Uhh, first of all, I can explain." Captain Falcon commented as he covered himself up with sheets, pointing at Ness. "Second of all, he didn't take my razor."

Ness sighed as he folded his arms, turning his head to Peach. "Told you I didn't do it."

Peach folded her arms as she looked at Ness. "But if you didn't take it... who did?"

Outside the mansion, Popo and Young Link were playing around with Captain Falcon's shaver, with Popo freezing it in ice. It was then that the entire mansion began spinning about, freezing up as the young boys looked at each other, screaming in horror as they ran off to the city in fright, not knowing what was happening.


End file.
